carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
A House Divided (1985)
Plot Overview Jeff believes that Adam has raped Fallon, they get into a brutal fight until Jason stops them and Adam, who seems to be almost more shocked than Fallon, leaves for Denver. Sable keeps convincing her husband that something is wrong with Conny, but Jason gets tired of her attacks and complains to Frankie how greedy and selfish his wife has become. Frankie encourages him to give his marriage another chance, but Jason seems to be more interested in Frankie. With Dr. Parris’ help, Fallon finally remembers that Adam didn’t rape her, but that the feelings she once had for him had caused her hysterical amnesia. Zach and Jason sign a contract for the case that Jason can't ship all of Blake's oil. Sean turns out to be set up on Bliss by his uncle Zach Powers who is eager to get information about Colby Enterprises, but as Sean loves Bliss really he wants out now. Zach refuses angrily. Hutch's pride is deeply hurt since Conny wanted to give him the $ 200.000 which he paid for the motor home. He tells her he has returned the money and that he is not willing to take money from a woman at all. Unfortunately Sable is notified about the money transaction and starts investigations. Fallon asks Jeff not to push her, she needs time to turn the two souls inside her back into one person. Miles, who is determined to keep Fallon, watches them and reacts very jealously, he orders Jeff again to stay away from Fallon and asks his wife to make up her mind. Furiously, he agrees now to go to Hong Kong for Jason. Sable reveals to Monica that Conny is involved with a con man with a criminal record and that he had probably tried to extort the $ 200.000 of her. Zach arranges another meeting with Sable, but she still keeps her distance from him. Frankie wants to prevent Jeff from being too sure about Fallon and from suffer a disappointment, but her success is rather poor. Sable informs Jason about Conny and the "con man"; and that she has taken first steps to have her declared mentally incompetent. Jason is terrified and leaves their bed room. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Joseph Campanella ... Hutch Corrigan * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Charles Van Eman ... Sean McAllister * Ray Stricklyn ... Dr. James L. 'Jimmy Lee' Parris * Dawson Mays ... Bill Cochran * Alain Saint-Alix ... Fabrice * Alison Evans ... Enid Palmer * Catherine Ferrar ... Make-up Lady * Lauren Levinson ... Wardrobe * Kent DeMarche ... Hairdresser Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Angela Morley Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Chuck Montgomery Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Robert Checchi Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Tom Hoerber .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Chip Chalmers .... first assistant director * Sam Esptein .... second assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Richard J. Bayard .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Gary Zink .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Bill Williams .... assistant camera (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Jean Rosone .... wardrobe: women Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich .... script supervisor * Rick Edelstein .... executive script consultant * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * Ken Howard (Garrett) does not appear in this episode. * Guest star Gordon Thomson (Adam) crosses over from "Dynasty." * After the airing of this episode, ABC made a decision to order a full season of 24 episodes beyond the initial 13-episode order despite the show's disappointing performance in the ratings. In addition to a very tough timeslot, "The Colbys" also had a very weak lead-in, the series "Shadow Chasers" (replaced later by "Ripley's Believe It or Not!") which aired on Thursdays at 8pm and was ranked 67th out of 68 shows. Production details * Shooting dates: from 1985-10-21 to 1985-10-29 * Deleted scene: Jason talks with Dr. Parris about Fallon. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Warner Hollywood studios; L'Orangerie (Los Angeles); Malibu Lagoon State Beach (Malibu). Quotes * '''Sable Colby: Jason, listen to me. Jeff is a Carrington masquerading as a Colby. Why is it that I see through him and you don't? Jason Colby: Picking me up at the office was a nice idea. This conversation is not. * Jason Colby: Greed doesn't drive everyone, Sable, not all the time. People do things out of love too you know, sometimes. * Zach Powers: Colby and Powers together again. For the first time. * Francesca Colby: It takes two to kill a marriage, Jason. You can still save this one if you try. You've got your life back, think of how much of it is invested in this marriage. Do you really want to throw it all away, for what? * Sable Colby: Do you ever take 'no' for an answer, Mr. Powers? Zach Powers: Never! And the name is Zach. * Zach Powers: You know, eh, I've come to the conclusion we have a great deal in common. Sable Colby: Such as? Zach Powers: Good looks, good taste... and an appetite for more. Sable Colby: More what? Zach Powers: More of the best. * Jason Colby: I was too big to cry, but it hurt too much to laugh. * Sable Colby: Jason, where are you going? Jason Colby: I don't think I know you any more. I don't sleep with strangers.